It's Another Prompt List, Charlie Brown
by Elphie-Glindy
Summary: A series of prompts set to Peanuts characters! Written in comic style... It's not as bad as it sounds, I swear. Includes: Charlie Brown/ Lucy, Schroeder/ Lucy, Linus/ Sally...
1. Introduction

So I tend to be really obsessed with prompts, don't I. Sigh.

This one is all about the Peanuts gang since I recently developed an obsession with them after portraying Sally in a run (yes, a full on run!) of Snoopy! The Musical.

I tried to put some prejudice aside and keep these drabbles short and close to the comics, or else there would have far too much angst and Patty/ Marcie and people would have been uncomfortable and I just don't like doing that to the Peanuts, anyway. I feel like I'm… violating childhood in a way… if that makes any sense!

I'm debating flipping to an older version of the kids as the prompts go on… But I feel like that's so overused and doesn't do much justice and it just always ends up stupid… But that means I can't write any Patty/ Marcie fluff and they make me happy inside… Not that they would be the only ones, I like other fluff-ers too… Please review with your ideas on this! I need help! D:

Pairings included (Subject to change):

* Charlie Brown/ Lucy

*Linus/ Sally

Schroeder/ Lucy


	2. 1 Kiss

Pairings/ Characters: Lucy, Charlie Brown (Strongly implied Charlie Brown/ Lucy, somewhat implied Schroeder/ Lucy)

Author's note: Okay. Not going to say I'm proud of this one… em… This one is 60% uncharacteristic, but I think those two are adorable and I wanted a kiss to happen and like they would ever do it on their own!

I'm no artist nor writer and I apologize for the terrible nonsense ahead! Try to enjoy! Thank you for reading. ~Glindy

She was in the process of putting up a sign when he happened to walk by. She had obviously been hard at work when she stopped to rest, the sign secure above the booth. She wiped her brow as she admired her work.

'What's the new sign for, Lucy?' He asked, looking curiously at the large piece of cloth concealing the actual advertisement on the sign.

'I've changed my booth's purpose for the day,' she said matter-of-factly. Charlie Brown looked confused.

'Well, what's it for today then?'

She yanked the cloth off to reveal the new 'Kissing Booth' sign.

Charlie Brown's eyes widened in surprise. His heart beat fast as he made a quick decision- he was going to make his move now. He leaned forward and, blushing, kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed and paused for a moment. Her own pulse quickened, but she would never let anyone know that it was because she loved it. 'Bleah! Not from you, Charlie Brown,' she exclaimed, dramatically wiping her cheek with her hand. 'I was hoping for one from Schroder.' She closed her eyes in that of-course-I'm-right fashion while Charlie Brown frowned.


	3. 2 Forgivness

Pairings/ Characters: Sally, Lucy, like, two seconds of Linus (STRONGLYYYYY implied Charlie Brown/ Lucy with a teeny tiny sprinkling of Linus/ Sally.)

Author's note: This is a follow up to the first one. I wish I could have showcased Lucy's means of persuasion a bit better, but I didn't want to take away from the fluff too much, and so left her in an unnaturally pleasant mood…

I'm no artist nor writer and I apologize for the terrible nonsense ahead! Try to enjoy! Thank you for reading. ~Glindy

She had to rise onto her tip-toes to ring the door bell. It was fairly quickly that the door was answered after her finger pressed the little white button.

'Hello, Lucy,' said Sally Brown. 'I just wanted to express my sincere apology for the awkwardness of my brother. I heard about the kissing booth.'

Lucy was taken aback in surprise. This is what she didn't want happening- if it circulated, she would be the laughing stock of the entire school! 'Come in, Sally,' She told her.

They walked into the living room, where Linus was watching T.V., his blanket hugged tightly in his arms. Sally blushed a little in admiration.

'Come with me,' Lucy said, walking past him as if he wasn't even there. Sally followed Lucy to her room, where her door was promptly locked.

'Let me tell you something, Sally Brown, but you have to promise not to tell anyone for as long as you live,' She said aggressively. Sally agreed. 'I completely, one hundred percent forgive your brother.'

Sally was taken aback, even more than Lucy when she greeted the blonde.

'In fact… I was hoping that would happen.'

Sally put her hand on her friend's back in a comforting way. 'It's okay. We all have those off days.'


	4. 3 Soft

Pairings/ Characters: Sally, Snoopy

Author's note: I wanted to keep it so close to the comics, I even introduced Snoopy! What the Fleck! Haha. Sad attempt at one of those clever Peanut sayings at the end.

I'm no artist nor writer and I apologize for the terrible nonsense ahead! Try to enjoy! Thank you for reading. ~Glindy

It was an accident. He wanted a warm place to sleep, the white blanket was there, so he curled up and went to sleep.

Sally wanted to get the laundry done as fast as she could so she could go play, so she didn't notice her brother's dog asleep on the blanket. She yanked it off the bed in a lump, dragged it down the stairs (rather roughly, too) and threw it in the washer with some soap. She turned on the machine and waited for it to be cleaned.

Snoopy held his breath as he was thrashed about. The wash and rinse was done. Sally pulled out the blanket and threw it quickly in the drier. Snoopy moaned as he was once again bounced around with the sheets.

When the sheets were dry, Sally ran the sheets back upstairs and flipped the blanket on her bed. Once flat, she saw the puppy holding his head and stumbling around, dizzy.

She picked him up to see if he was okay and noticed something.

'Wow!' She exclaimed. 'That detergent really does soften!'


	5. 4 Are you there?

Pairings/ Characters: Linus/ Sally

Author's note: This one is a little sad… And I mean the writing, not the mood! Haha. I fail at writing a Sally rant. I can perform one, and improve one if necessary, but I can't write one. This one is a sad attempt at fluff. Dawww!

I'm no artist nor writer and I apologize for the terrible nonsense ahead! Try to enjoy! Thank you for reading. ~Glindy

Today Linus walked Sally to school. It wasn't in a love-y way (or at least it didn't appear to be), but because Charlie Brown wanted to get to school early. Being good friends, Charlie Brown trusted his little sister with him, and so here they were.

Sally, of course, didn't see it that way.

'Oh, Linus, this is so wonderful of you to walk me to school,' She gushed. 'Just think of it! Before long, you'll be walking off to work, and I'll be making you breakfast and lunch and we'll be supporting our children. Maybe we'll even have a dog or something! Oh, won't it be wonderful! We'll be happy and we'll never leave each other's side! Doesn't that sound wonderful?' There was a pause. Sally sensed something was wrong and stopped walking. 'Linus?'

She turned around to find that she was walking alone. She pouted angrily. 'So much for walking to _school_!'


	6. 5 Loneliness

Pairings/ Characters: Charlie Brown, Lucy, .09 seconds of Schroeder. (Implied Charlie Brown/ Lucy. Implied Schroeder/ Lucy.)

Author's note: My sister made me go to bed (we share a room) so I stopped in the middle. I came back to find out that I didn't remember my intent for this… so it turned out really crappy. Haha.

I'm no artist nor writer and I apologize for the terrible nonsense ahead! Try to enjoy! Thank you for reading. ~Glindy

Charlie Brown sat hopelessly at the psychiatrist booth. 'Lucy, why doesn't anyone love me?'

'Because you're too wishy-washy,' she answered quickly.

His face flooded with frustration. 'But why can't a girl like that? Say that there was this girl who just happened to-'

'Stop dreaming, Charlie Brown!' Her raised voice flipped him off of his seat. 'If you're thinking you can find a girl-' she paused to watch Schroder walk by. He didn't even glance her way.

'-Forget it,' she finished, not amused.


	7. 6 Working

Pairings/ Characters: Charlie Brown, Snoopy, a bit of Woodstock

Author's note: Didn't really translate this one from my head too well. If it were a comic strip, it would be nice… Another sad attempt at Peanuts logic at the end.

I'm no artist nor writer and I apologize for the terrible nonsense ahead! Try to enjoy! Thank you for reading. ~Glindy

Charlie Brown walked into the kitchen. It was a hot day and all of the pitching practice he had done earlier had made him hungry.

He reached for the bread and peanut butter on the counter before searching his refrigerator for the jelly. He gathered all of the items together on the table and started to make the sandwich, smearing the peanut butter and jelly onto two slices of bread. Once the sandwich was made, he cut it in half and placed it neatly on a plate.

While he turned around to place the jelly back into the ice box, Snoopy (adorned with a hard hat and tool belt) walked into the kitchen, took the plate and walked back outside.

Charlie Brown turned around to find his lunch gone! He walked outside, curious as to what happened to his sandwich.

He found it in the hands of his dog and his bird friend, Woodstock. They were eating in front of a freshly constructed bird house.

'These builders are always more trouble than they're worth,' Charlie Brown said hopelessly.


End file.
